


Rude

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Hangover, Humor, Jokes, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You can’t help but give Cisco a hard time as he nurses his hangover.





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E01

You creep into the Cortex, noticing Cisco reclining in a desk chair with his Vibe goggles on. He really did have too much champagne at the West’s house earlier. You suppose he deserved to celebrate - not only did everyone have a tiny new Team Flash member to honour, but you all also no longer had to stress about the looming doom that was the Thinker.

So cheers to  _that_.

But you can’t help but silently giggle at your suffering friend. Sneaking up behind him, you hover just beside his ear and startle him by saying, “Feeling any better,  _Cisc-y_?”

You are never letting that nickname go.

“Loud! Too loud, (Y/N),” Cisco groans, “Have you no sympathy?”

“You know you’d do the same to me, Party Animal,” you laugh while giving a playful punch to his arm.

“Why you gotta be so-”

“-Rude?” you finish his sentence. “Besides, I hate to break it to you, but it’s about to get a whole lot louder in here.”

Cisco lowers his goggles to squint at you. “Oh no… why?”

“The West-Allen family has entered the building.”


End file.
